The invention relates generally to end-effectors utilized in the automated installation of electronic components in printed circuit boards. More particularly, the invention provides an end-effector for the acquisition and insertion of dual in-line package components into printed circuit boards or dual in-line package sockets.
A dual in-line package is a type of housing for integrated circuits. Typicaly, the dual in-line package, or DIP, is a molded plastic container about 3/4" long and 1/3" wide. Heretofore, for example, it has been known to install the DIP device according to one of the techniques described below. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,836 discloses an apparatus for sequentially inserting a number of DIP components which are loaded into the apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,284, an electrical component insertion apparatus manipulates the component's leads prior to insertion into the circuit board. The circuit board is mounted on a panagraphic mechanism which cooperates with the gripper to align and insert components. Finally U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,415 shows a DIP inserter with a rotatable, grooved lead aligner which swings up out of the way for component insertion. All of these component manipulators are somewhat bulky and thus limit the component configuration of the board being constructed. As a result, fewer components can be inserted into a given circuit board area.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which minimizes the surface area of a circuit board which must be dedicated to the spare requirements of an end effector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an end effector which acquires, loads and transports a DIP to a component location while automatically aligning the DIP connector pins for insertion.